Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jackals * Unnamed flying reptile Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Pearls of Peril! | Synopsis2 = Jann is out diving with her friend Pat Mahoney to get photos for his editors back in the United States. While in the water Jann tangles with a Mako shark, roping it up so Pat can dive down and take pictures safely. After Pat dives into the water, their boat is approached by a man named Carter and his assistant who are unhappy to see Jann and Pat there after they went through the trouble of keeping the native fishermen away. They ask to talk to Jann, preparing to attack her when she notices that Pat is in trouble below the waters, and dives in. Carter tries to shoot her with a harpoon, but misses. She takes the harpoon and swims to Pat whose leg is caught in the maw of a giant mullosk. Using the harpoon as a lever she pries the mullosk's mouth open freeing Pat and in doing so she sees that the mullosk has a giant pearl in its mouth. She then pulls Pat away to some reeds that obscure them from sight and watch the two men in the other boat. When they haul their harpoon back up they also pull up the massive mullosk with the pearl inside. Trying to take it out hoping to get a fortune, their guard is down long enough for Jann to yank that harpoon keeping the mullosk's mouth open so that it snaps shut on Carter's hand. Jann then has Carter and his assistant to leave empty handed in return for being set free. After they are gone, Jann returns the mullosk to the water and Pat agrees to destroy his pictures of the mullosk in order to keep the pearl a secret in order to prevent others from coming to take it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Carter Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Marauder! | Synopsis3 = Cliff Mason has come to the aid of a jungle dwelling tribe in India whose buffalo stock has been targeted by a deadly tiger. With his reputation on the line, Cliff agrees to hunt down and kill the tiger before it can take the last buffalo, which is needed to provide milk for their children. Cliff is taken out to the tigers usual hunting ground the tiger hunts by a local named Kai-Su. Out hunting for the tiger, Cliff is attacked from behind but he managed to fight off the creature but it manages to get away before he can shoot it. He returns to the village to tell Kai-Su this much to the disappointment of the other villages. However, Cliff has come up with another idea: Put the last buffalo out as bait for the tiger and he will be able to capture it. However the tricky tiger still manages to catch Cliff by surprise and the buffalo is taken away. However, when vultures begin flying in the sky, Cliff uses them to locate the feasting tiger and shoots it dead. With the tiger dead, Cliff tells the jubilant people that he will get them the best buffalo from the government to replace the one that they lost to the tiger. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tiger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Jungle Odds! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = Revenge of the Totem! | Synopsis5 = Jann and Pat Mahoney are out in the jungle when they hear the local Kalu tribe engaging in a private ceremony. She expresses Pat take caution as the locals do not like outsides watching their ceremonies. Suddenly, the Kalu totem pole falls down toward them, revealing their position and the pair are then taken prisoner. The leader of the Kalu then orders Jann and Pat tied up to be dealt with later and then orders his warriors to go to war against the settlers and traders who have set up nearby their village. Tied up, Jann manages to kick part of the totem, knocking a spear into the post that their hands are tied and uses it to cut themselves free. Jann then kick the totem down the hill after the warriors, sending them scattering. Jann then jumps the leader and unmasks him revealing him to be Keller, a local trader who has been trying various ways to eliminate his competition. Keller manages to break free and rushes to the broken totem and warns Jann to let him go as he had rigged the totem with explosives and by pressing on the totems nose it will go off. Jann then rushes Keller and subdues him again. When Pat asks her why she took the risk, she explains that there are no explosives in the totem otherwise it would have went off when she kicked the totem down the hill. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Keller Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}